Barb
'''Barb '''is a devil, sent by her bosses, to Fire Island to create lava babies. He, upon discovering a book of alchemical formulas, formulated a new plan which led to him tangling with Booty and the Hofish. History Original Assignment Barb's boss, Carol, was assigned by her boss, Bernadette, to engineer the destruction of Fire Island via volcanic explosion so they could destroy the Kraken, ancient foe of their big boss, the Archdemon. Carol delegated the task to Barb. Setting up a lab in an empty lava tube on the western side of the island, Barb and a group of imp servants began to create lava babies. Barb detested her boss, and thought the plan was stupid. So when he discovered a notebook belonging to the alchemist tiefling Butylene O'Kipple, which came to her lab via unknown means after Butylene was swept into the ocean from the deck of the SS Salty Starfish, Barb hatched a new plan. He would use the mutagen formula in the book to create an army that could defeat the Kracken before the island could be destroyed. New Lab in Watersport Barb traveled to the town of Watersport on the northern tip of the island. The town was mostly deserted already as inhabitants fled the seaspawn whose corruption was affecting the town. With his imps gathering supplies, valuables, and citizens, Barb set up a new lab in the town archive within Town Hall. While most of the alchemical formulas were easy to perfect, the mutagen proved illusive. Most of the experiments resulted in the creation of slime ooze monsters. About ten days after the first assault of the seaspawn, one of the imps brought him a visitor: Butylene. Barb was extremely excited by this and proposed a deal: Barb would provide all of the documents in the town safe she had come looking for in exchange for all of the tiefling's knowledge and help perfecting mutagen. Butylene agreed as a delay tactic while her friend Arson Nicki tried to free one of Barb's last remaining experiment subjects, Sir Throbardon. Barb, skilled in telepathy, knew what Arson was up to and surprised her by addressing her telepathically. This led to a battle within the archive, starting with Arson throwing molotov cocktails while freeing the prisoner. As the rest of Butylene's friends arrived, Barb tried to tempt each one of them in turn to abandon the battle and try to convince Butylene to help him create a mutant army. He could not understand why they refused over and over again. During the battle, he tested his latest mutagen formula on Arson, resulting in the drow transforming into a drider. Ultimately, most of the facility was destroyed by the battle, and the queens and their allies escaped, except for Butylene. He drags his captive out of the burning building into the adjacent Loose Lips tavern. Using her own supply of mutagen, Butylene transforms and breaks free, leaving the devil behind. The next day, Barb infiltrated the party, disguised as Throbardon, until the group ventured to the Glamazon side of the island. The Glamazons instantly clocked him as an impostor and he fled. New Alliance Days later, while in preparation for convincing the Glamazons to assist the Golden Palace with the protection of the island, Butlyene suggested to Belfry Ramshackle to consider an alliance with Barb. Though the advising council was wary of trusting a devil, they ultimately agreed. Butylene sent a message to Barb who agreed to meet at the Three Fingers Inn. Butylene promised help with a new lab and work on the mutagen if Barb worked with them. At the summit with the Glamazons, Carol attacked. After the battle, it came to light that Barb orchestrated the attack in order to reveal to Bernadette how incompetent Carol was. With support from Butylene, Bernadette gave Barb official oversight of the Kracken destruction project and took Carol away. The Glamazon negotiator, Rico, was prepared to sell his soul to the devil in exchange for ensuring he only helped, and did not do any harm to the island or its inhabitants. To prevent the pain this would do to Rico and his daughter Ellen, Butylene made the deal, selling her soul. Barb set to work in a new lab inside the Three Fingers Inn, and while Butlylne went to Glamalala for training, began fine tuning some of his new master's formulas. Looks * Barb is a scaly, redish creature with spines sticking out from his body. At the battle of the town archive, he wore only a loose robe with pockets in it. No loincloth. Behind the Queens * DM James, who voices Barb, has said his personality was partially inspired by a classic centerfold photo of Burt Reynolds lying naked on a bearskin rug. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Infernals Category:Alchemists